


blue

by smolarmstrong



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, cause i cant live without poly boys now haha, its implied that they're all dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolarmstrong/pseuds/smolarmstrong
Summary: Ringo can get anything. He gets something for John.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say IM SORRY
> 
> this idea just came into my head and it WOULDNT LEAVE I NEEDED IT AHHHH
> 
> i'm not real good at writing smut so im sorry if this is silly and all over the place
> 
> hope n'yall enjoy

Ringo’s favorite thing about being a Beatle is that he can get anything, literally anything he wants, almost at the snap of his finger. Some lucky’s? There already in his hand, even before he asks. A spirit? They ask what kind. A pay-per-view bird? He gets to go out and hand select her. All he has to do is ask.

And here he is, mumbling in a hushed tone, getting something that he’s too scared to get himself.

No one even bats an eye, and Ringo’s heading home with a nice, large apparel box under his arm, blushing from the crown of his head to the top of his big toe.

 

“Aye, Ring’s, ‘m home!” John yells through the wide home, tossing his keys on the nearby table. “Geo and Paulie’s still out, ‘m thinkin’ they’re gonna stay out drinkin’ till late,” Ringo hears John shuffle around, wiggle out of his dress shoes and shake off his jacket. He can feel his heart in his throat as he messes with the dish water, pretending like he’s actually doing some house work when in reality he’s been rubbing two forks together under the water for about twenty minutes now, just waiting for someone to come home.

“Are ya feelin’ any better? We missed ya out there, Geo wouldn’t stop mumblin’ about ya all night,” John’s padding around the house, messing with his shirt cuffs and trying to unwind a bit. “Hey, shouldn’t ya be in bed? Ya said you were- “

John stops in his tracks, staring wide-eyed into the kitchen, training his eyes on the older boy’s backside. Ringo’s frozen, hands in white-knuckling fists under the water. He slowly takes his hands from the water, shaking them a bit, before shuffling himself around towards his counterpart. “I-uh, hiya Johnny,” Ringo mumbles with a smile, his eyes darting to the ground as he waited for a reaction.

“Ah, Ringo…” John takes a step forward, keeping his eyes on the older man, taking in everything that’s before him. Ringo stand’s shyly, covering up his exposed abdomen as he stands in a baby blue lingerie set. On his chest is a lacy strapped brassier, almost completely see through, complete with bow’s accenting the tops of the cups and the center of the bra. A long strap connects the brassier to mesh like collar colleting around the boy’s neck, all the way down to the garter belt that sits snugly on the boy’s waist, pulling it in and giving the illusion of an hour glass.  Slits cut out of the garter belt make the shapes of hearts, showing a glimpse of the boy’s flushed skin. The belt straps connect down to matching light blue fishnet stockings, squishing tight the boy’s soft thighs. Eye’s travel back up and land on the panties, almost as see through as the brassier and complete with matching bows. On top of Ringo’s head is a headband, complete with a light blue ribbon on top, almost like the boy is a present.

Ringo shifts under John’s gaze, eyes trained down and shaggy locks hiding his embarrassment. “’m sorry, thought it would be a lil’ cute, y’know? I can go ‘nd take it off, then,” Ringo starts to rush forward, trying to step around John, but he’s stopped with a calloused hand hard on his upper arm. Ringo gulps, and finally looks up too match eyes with the taller boy.

Ringo can’t even fathom how much lust he’s seeing behind John’s pupils. Even behind the boy’s spectacles, Ringo can see how dilated John’s pupils are. He can actually see John’s chest heave as he tries to compose himself, and the notice goes straight down to Ringo’s cock.

“Ring’s…” John takes another heaving breath before pulling Ringo in, _hard_ , fingers digging into the fleshy excess of Ringo’s bicep and clashing their mouths together. There’s nothing tender about it - it’s mostly teeth, grunts, and moans - but it’s enough to make Ringo’s legs go weak.

“Bed. Now,” John orders after the kiss, giving Ringo’s arm one last squeeze before he scampers away, fishnets sliding slightly on the hardwood floor.

Ringo hops onto bed quickly, splaying his legs out wide as he tries to act as ‘natural’ as possible, not trying to hide his growing erection in the slightest.

John follows slowly behind, almost as if he’s sulking through the house like a wild, horny bear. He finally reaches the door way, hulking and large, keeping his eye’s trained on the smaller man. He takes a step to the end of the bed, voice husky and low as he speaks, “I want you on your knees. Get over here.”

Ringo practically trips over his own awkward limbs as he fumbles forward, quickly switching places with John as the taller boy takes a seat right on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the mattress tight as Ringo finds a comfortable position right on his knees, right between John’s long legs. “Blow me,” is all he says, and that’s all Ringo needs.

Ringo practically jumps at John’s fly, fumbling with the boy’s belt and fly in a mix of anxious excitement. He finally manages to wiggle John’s slacks down to his thighs, and wiggles forward to place a soft kiss on John’s clothed cock. He mouths at the member wetly, placing kisses all around – on his bulge, on his thighs, all the way up to the boy’s hip bones. “Get on with it,” John mumbles, struggling to fold up his glasses and put them somewhere where they hopefully won’t be crushed. Ringo almost thinks he hears something that sounds like a “please,” but he doesn’t need any push.

Ringo wiggles down the boy’s boxers, popping out John’s cock in a bit of an unceremonious fashion. Ringo can hear John hiss and groan at the sudden change in temperature, so Ringo takes his hand quickly and begins to move, giving a quick wink and a grin to the boy before opening his mouth wide and bouncing the boy’s bell end on his flattened tongue, pulling another moan out from above. Ringo pulls the corners of his mouth up in a small smile, and rolled his tongue around the spongey head, suckling softly, tasting the light saltiness of precum hit his taste buds as he tongued John’s slit.

“Aye, fuck, Riggs…” John sighs, carding a hand through Ringo’s shaggy locks, knocking the headband back on the boy’s skull. Ringo looks up through his heavy eyelashes, winking the best he could at his counterpart and getting a soft chuckle and a grin from above. Ringo understands, and starts working his way down John’s shaft, slurping and sucking through hollowed cheeks, feeling John’s knee’s buckle around him and feel his hand start pulling harder on Ringo’s hair. He can feel John’s hips pushing forward, wanting more warmth, wanting a bit of control. So, Ringo stops where he is, and slacks his mouth. He looks up and John again and taps his thigh lightly, getting his attention and giving the boy permission.

And god, does John take it. He takes his hands and cards them through the hair on the sides of Ringo’s hair, holding his head steady in place. He looks down to Ringo, keeping their eyes locked for a long moment. “Ya ‘right? You sure?” John whispers, and Ringo gives him a look that screams “just get on with it, I’m chocking here.”

It starts slow, John shallowly fucking Ringo’s throat, barely reaching his gag. Ringo can feel John shaking, can see his eyes twisted shut in pleasure and concentration, careful to just listen and feel how Ringo’s doing. His pace starts to quicken, hips sloshing forward in a steady rhythm, making Ringo’s eyes water with pressure, with pleasure and he starts rubbing himself softly through the lace of the panties. Soon enough Ringo’s nose is hitting John’s pubes, and he can barely breathe, it feels so good, like he’s high off the smell of sex, but he has to tap out. Ringo pats wildly at John’s thigh, and John practically rips himself from Ringo, scared that he hurt the older boy.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, Ringo, I’m so sorry,” John keeps his hands on Ringo’s face, and all John can see is Ringo’s smile. A thick bead of spit and precum still connected John’s prick and Ringo’s pretty mouth, and Ringo’s smiling wide, eyes still pricked with tears. “Don’t be sorry pleb, I love it. I love you,” Ringo’s voice is hoarse, and John smiles so wide that it hurts his cheeks. He tugs Ringo up, scooting back on the bed to give the older boy room as he hunkers up, fumbling a bit as he tries to follow John.

John guides the boy up, petting his hands all down the boy’s front, grazing over the blue lace like it was glass. “You’re very beautiful, y’know that, Rings?” John starts stretching up and kissing all around Ringo’s face, from his forehead to his chin. “Like a beautiful bird, lookin’ nice and dolled up, like on our wedding night,” John continues down, reaching up and kissing Ringo’s neck, kissing the point where the lace collar and skin connect. “Like you bought this for our honeymoon night, like an angel.”

Ringo flushed under the attention, and all he could think to do was to reach down and start stroking John again. He doesn’t take compliments too well, especially when he’s horny and in lingerie. Ringo keeps his eyes glued to John as his head falls back and his eyes flutter shut, moaning softly at the contact. “You’re too good to me Ringo, too bloody good,” John creaks his eyes open and he smiles again, blossoming with lust and love. “Oi, let’s flip around. Lemme be on top.”

“Bossy as always, Lennon. Only want your way,” Ringo jokes but quickly let’s go of John’s cock and wiggles around. They soon switch places (rather ungracefully), but soon John’s hovering over Ringo, taking in the whole ensemble once more, tracing his finger softly all around the lace, paying special attention to the lace still clothing Ringo’s erection. He hears Ringo’s breath hitch in his throat and gives a soft chuckle. “What if it wasn’t me who came home? What if it was Geo, or Macca, or both of ‘em? Would you’ve taken both lads at once? Shown ‘em how good of a bird you are?” Ringo moans at John’s words, fingers pulling at the sheets. “Y’know, how’d you think George would look in this? Or Paul, with his thighs and eyes, he’d look like one hell of a slut.”

“Or you,” Ringo huffs out, earning a chuckle from John. “Hm, yeah, I’d try this on for a go, I’d give it a whirl, if I’d look as good as you do,” John smiles again, and reaches over to the night stand for the vaseline they keep nearby. “I hate to do this, but I’ve gotta slide these off if I’m ever gonna fuck ya,” John deftly unclips the garter belt from Ringo’s stockings, and finally pulls down the panties, freeing Ringo’s cock. He tosses them somewhere over his shoulder and slicks up his three fingers, tossing the can of lube somewhere over his shoulder as well, earning a giggle from Ringo.

“’m headin’ in Ringo, tell me if it’s ever too bad,” John speaks softly, and Ringo laughs. “It’s never gonna be- “

Ringo stops his sentence with a silent moan as John index finger finds his way through, standing still as a statue. Then John moves, slow as syrup at first, warming Ringo up to his touch. John soon reaches in with a second finger, pumping and scissoring slowly. Ringo threw his arm over his eyes, feeling his face flush with the touch. John reaches in with a third finger as he slicks himself up, giving himself a couple of quick pumps before pulling his fingers out, leaving Ringo empty. Ringo keeps his eyes screwed shut, and soon he can feel John hunkering over, and can feel the looming presence of John’s member right by his entrance. “Ringo, can you tell me?”

Ringo groans. “Gah, fuck Johnny, tell you what? To fuck me, fuck me hard and quick and soft and long? Fuck me with passion and fuck me with love and anger? Just fuckin’ fuck me you ARSE.”

John takes a shaky breath in and simply smiles. “A nice ‘yes’ would have sufficed, but thank you for the tips,” John speaks matter-o-factly and Ringo is about to chew his arse off for being a smart-ass, but all he can do is hold his mouth wide open. He feels every inch of John slip inside him, feels the soft burn of sex as John bottoms out and holds his position, hips shaking a bit with pleasure as he waits for Ringo to adjust. “You don’t have to wait for me, dolt. Move already.”

“I thought I was fuckin’ a nice pretty lass, not a bossy one,” John laughs, and then pulls out ever so slightly for a shallow thrust, working Ringo open as slow as he likes. Ringo looks up to his friend through hooded eyes, body burning with pleasure as he feels John start moving faster, harder, jumping back into Ringo like he’s running back home.

John moves his body down, wrapping his arm’s under Ringo’s shoulders and pulls him close, hugging him tight as he fucks the older boy deep and hard, pulling out moan after moan, their voices mixing together to form one.

Ringo snakes his own hand down and he fists his cock, pumping hard to try and keep up with how John is coming along. He can feel it, he’s almost there. And then John rams his prostate, and he’s screaming loud, vocal cords echoing through the empty house.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Ringo, fuck fuck,” John babbles Ringo’s name like it’s a prayer, panting into the boy’s neck. “Johnny, please, ‘m-I’m just-“ Ringo chokes on John’s name as John reaches down and meets his own hand, pumps at a different speed and throws sparks through Ringo’s spine. He gives one last shout of John’s name and he cums, coats his stomach all the way up to his brassier. He feels John still moving all around him – still feels him thrust, still feels his hand move erratically on his dick, riding Ringo out of his orgasm as he pegs towards his own.

“Ah-ah, Ringo!” John shouts as his face twists, and Ringo can feel John’s cum fill his ass, and he moans. He feels filthy, but it feels so nice, he can’t help it.

They seem to stay like that for hours, days, just panting and staring at each other, smiling and winking and giggling like school girls. John finally slips out, leaving Ringo empty and tired. “I didn’t even get to take off yer brassier,” John mumbles beside him, pulling up the covers and leaving them both dirty and lazy, leaving the mess for the morning.

“Ya think ‘m gettin’ rid of this ensemble? After that? You’re jokin, Lennon,” Ringo laughs, flipping over to face towards John. “’m not lyin’, I wanna see you in this, as soon as bloody possible.”

“Blue doesn’t really suit me. I’m more of a pink man myself,” John laughs, eyes heavy and drifting slowly closed.

“That can be arranged,” Ringo whispers, and John doesn’t notice, because he’s already asleep. Ringo smiles once more, before drifting his eyes closed too.

God, when George and Paul come home, they’re in for a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> the lingerie is based off of [this guy](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/body-language-3-piece-garter-set-black) and this guy
> 
> i was also thinking about making a little series out of this kinda like "the sisterhood of the traveling pants" but with "the brotherhood of the traveling pantie set" so uhhhh, tell me if any of you would be interested
> 
> thank you!


End file.
